


Roosting

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro-rooster struts around the farmyard, as is his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roosting

**Author's Note:**

> There is no possible explanation I can offer to this aside from the fact that I have strange friends. Written for the prompt of "were-cocks" (as opposed to werewolves, ohoho) although this is hardly a sexy ~*~ fill. Oh well. 
> 
> Also a birthday fic for [Linkeepsitreal](http://linkeepsitreal.tumblr.com/), who is infinitely too cool for this crummy birthday fic.

The day is growing dim, the moon hanging heavy in the sky in contest to the setting sun and Kuro-rooster struts confidently across the farmyard, all cool black feathers and dark claws, scraping at the ground in search of seeds and spare food – his feathers ruffled a bit, perhaps, because he knows he’s being watched. 

Fay-rooster is preening on top of one of the posts, and Kuro-rooster knows full-well that he’s only up there to frustrate and perplex him, all yellow feathers and uncanny blue eyes. Fay-rooster makes a soft chirruping noise as Kuro-rooster passes by, puffing up his feathers. Kuro-rooster ignores him because this is always what he does best, he doesn’t need to deal with a ridiculous fellow rooster, honestly. 

And then Fay-rooster flutters down and lands on his back with a delighted crow of triumph, both teasing and merciless, and Kuro-rooster makes a dark cluck of anger. 

And then the sun sets and there’s a stupid idiot sitting on Kurogane’s back and he tries to push him off and scramble to his feet off the floor. 

“Next time,” Fay says, not giving him an inch and instead pressing him up against the post he’d been preening on earlier, “You’re not going to be rude and you’ll say good evening to me, Kuro-feather.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Kurogane squawks, blushing, and Fay merely shrugs and kisses him. Kurogane lets him because it’s so much easier than trying to shove the idiot away multiple times. This is the reason, clearly.


End file.
